Rejoicings
by Gigids
Summary: 11 Januari. 22 hari setelah ulangtahun Akashi. 17 hari setelah hari natal dan 11 hari semenjak tahun baru. Akakuro. Tak menanggung munculnya imajinasi liar :D . Silahkan mampir untuk membaca :)


**REJOICINGS**

Kuroko No Basuke _by_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Original Story _by_ Gigi.

Main Character :

Kuroko Tetsuya

Akashi Seijuro

Furihata Kouki

Warn :

T++

Shounen Ai a.k.a Yaoi

Romance

Family

AKAKURO

OOC

Typo.

Saya tidak bertanggung jawab jika muncul imajinasi liar XD

…

Rasanya akhir-akhir ini Tetsuya merasakan hal yang aneh. Mantan kapten basketnya saat di SMP Teiko dulu, akhir-akhir ini sering, ralat, sangat sering menghubunginya. Baik lewat _email_ , maupun lewat telepon. Awalnya Tetsuya berpikir biasa saja. Mungkin Akashi memang sedang ingin bereuni dengan timnya saat SMP. Namun, saat ditanyakan kepada mantan rekan timnya yang lain seperti Aomine ataupun Kise, mereka tidak mendapat kontak apapun kecuali kontak saat Akashi mengajak bertemu saat turnamen awal Winter Cup dimulai dan itu sudah sangat lama sekali. Tetsuya ingin menanyakannya, namun saat ingin pertanyaan dilontarkan, tidak ada niat yang diberikan.

Hari ini, saat Tetsuya pulang dari sekolah TK tempatnya mengajar dan ingin mampir di Majiba untuk membeli _vanilla_ _milkshake_ yang merupakan minuman _favorite_ -nya, dia melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Tentu saja tidak biasa kalau melihat singa berbicara dengan chihua-hua di taman depan Majiba. Tetsuya ingin menyapa tapi kakinya enggan melangkah. Buku Novel setebal 350 halaman yang menunggunya dirumah lebih menggoda daripada bercengkrama dengan sesuatu yang bukan urusannya. Mengabaikan rasa penasaran dalam benaknya, Tetsuya melangkah pergi bersama minuman kesayangannya.

Namun, baru 200 meter Tetsuya berjalan, ponselnya bergetar. Tetsuya bisa menebak siapa itu dan mencoba menghiraukannya. Menurutnya, tidak baik memainkan ponsel saat sedang berbicara dengan orang lain, terutama saat hanya berdua. Tapi tentu saja, orang itu tidak mau diabaikan. Setelah berkali-kali pesan tak berbalas, Tetsuya mendapati panggilan masuk begitu memasuki pintu rumahnya.

 _Akashi-kun._

Dengan rasa enggan, Tetsuya mengangkat panggilan masuk dari mantan kaptennya.

" _Moshi_ - _moshi_ , Akashi- _kun_?"

/Tetsuya, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sekarang hobi mengabaikan orang lain./

"Aku tidak pernah merasa mengabaikan orang lain, Akashi- _kun_."

/Ku ralat, kau hobi berkilah, Tetsuya./

"Ada apa Akashi- _kun_ menghubungiku?"

/Kenapa tidak kau buka pesanmu sebelum bertanya padaku?/

"Maaf, aku baru sampai rumah. Jadi ada apa?"

/Kenapa kau tidak menghampiriku tadi?/

"Maaf, ku kira Akashi- _kun_ sedang sibuk ."

/Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau tidak menghampiriku, Tetsuya./

Tetsuya memutar bola matanya enggan.

/Dan aku tahu kau memutar bola matamu. Aku tidak suka kau membuat muka malas karena aku dengan senang hati memberimu suntikan semangat dengan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin kau bayangkan./

Alis Tetsuya tertaut. Bingung memikirkan arti ucapan Akashi.

"Maksud Akashi- _kun_?"

/Kata kunci _vanilla_./

"Akashi- _kun_ mau memberiku _vanilla_ _milkshake_?"

/Aku cemburu kalau kau terlalu sering memikirkan minuman tak bergizi itu, Tetsuya./

"Aku tidak butuh komentar apapun mengenai minuman kesayanganku, Akashi- _kun_."

/Jadi Tetsuya lebih memilihnya daripada aku?/

"Tentu saja, _vanilla_ _milkshake_ selalu ada untukku."

/Ah, ucapan Tetsuya tajam seperti biasa./

"Kalau tidak ada urusan, aku akan menutup teleponnya, Akashi- _kun_."

/Hei, apa kau tidak merindukanku, Tetsuya?/

"Sudah malam. _Okaa_ - _san_ menyuruhku mandi. Selamat malam, Akashi- _kun_."

Sambungan diputus sepihak oleh Tetsuya. matanya melirik kalender yang tertera di dinding kamarnya. 11 Januari. 22 hari semenjak ulang tahun Akashi. 17 hari semenjak Natal dan 11 hari setelah tahun baru.

…

Sementara itu, kedua pemuda berbeda surai rambut itu masih tidak bergeming dari salah satu tempat duduk di taman depan Majiba.

"Tetsuya menutup teleponnya."

"Gomen, Akashi- _san_ , mungkin Tetsuya- _kun_ lelah. Tadi _kantoku_ menyuruh kami bertemu dan kami bertanding beberapa kali sebelum Tetsuya- _kun_ kembali mengajar."

"Tapi kau yakin Tetsuya tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Taiga, Kouki?"

"Tidak. Selama ini hubungan mereka malah seperti ibu dan anak."

Heh? Jadi hubungan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan? Batin Akashi. Dia tidak buta. Tatapan mata Kagami untuk Tetsuya menyiratkan permintaan hubungan yang lebih. Tapi tentu saja, Akashi tidak akan membiarkannya. Karena Tetsuya adalah miliknya.

"Baiklah, ku apresiasi kau mau datang kesini, Kouki."

"Sama-sama Akashi- _san_. Aku senang bisa membantu Tetsuya- _kun_."

"Kau naksir Tetsuya?"

"E-eh? Ti-tidak, Akashi- _san_. Tenang saja. A-aku hanya penasaran kenapa selama 2 hari bertemu, Tetsuya- _kun_ seperti terlihat berbeda dan aku ingin membantunya. Soalnya Tetsuya- _kun_ sudah banyak menolongku juga."

"Ho? Aku tidak yakin dengan ucapanmu tapi sebaiknya kau kubur harapanmu untuk Tetsuya. Dia milikku dan akan selalu memilihku."

Jleb. Panah imajiner menancap tepat di _kokoro_. Furihata Kouki, 20 tahun, untuk pertama kali merasakan perihnya patah hati.

"A-Ahahaha." Furihata tertawa garing. "Akashi- _san_ bisa saja. Jadi setelah ini Akashi- _san_ balik ke Kyoto atau-"

"Aku akan ke rumah Tetsuya."

"Ah, kalau begitu, aku duluan, Akashi- _san_. Semoga semua berjalan lancar." Furihata membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit dan pergi meninggalkan Akashi yang hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanpa menjawab kalimat yang dilontarkan.

"Sekarang saatnya hukuman, Tetsuya sayang. Kau tahukan kalau aku tidak suka diabaikan?" Akashi menyeringai sambil melihat _wallpaper_ bergambarkan seorang pemuda bersurai _baby_ _blue_ yang tengah tertidur di bawah pohon sakura.

…

Friksi kulit menyentuh kayu. Awalnya pelan, namun seperti tertarik gravitasi, menjadi ketukan berulang. Denting bel juga ditekan mengulang. Tangan terangkat ingin memberi tekanan lebih tapi terhenti saat terdengar kenop pintu diputar.

"Ah, Sei- _kun_. Maaf tadi sedang dibelakang. Ayo masuk."

Akashi melepas sepatu. Mengikuti ibu Tetsuya yang menyuruhnya duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Sei- _kun_ boleh menunggu disini atau mau langsung ke kamar Tetsu- _kun_ saja?"

"Aku ke kamar Tetsuya saja."

"Baiklah, Tetsu- _kun_ mungkin sedang ngambek."

"Aku mengerti, _Kaa_ - _san_."

"Kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak. Hanya _intermezzo_."

"Nah, kau ke ataslah."

" _Hai_."

Akashi menaiki anak tangga yang sudah dihapalnya. Tiba di lantai 2, matanya langsung tertuju pada kamar berpintu putih dengan gambar _sticker_ sebuah minuman _liquid_ putih khas salah satu _restaurant_ cepat saji. Sangat Tetsuya sekali. Kenop pintu diputar. Kamar itu gelap. Namun, diranjangnya terlihat gundukan bergelung selimut.

"Aku tahu kau disini, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi sambil memeluk gundukan hangat itu. Akashi bisa merasakan kalau tubuh Tetsuya menegang mendengar suaranya. Terbukti dengan disibaknya selimut secara mendadak.

"Akashi- _kun_?"

"Kau terkejut?"

"Kenapa Akashi- _kun_ kesini?"

"Ingin menemui Tetsuya, tentu saja."

"Aku ngantuk mau ti-"

"Sejak kapan Tetsuya pukul 7 malam sudah tidur? Hm?"

"Berisik-"

Grep. Akashi menyibak seluruh selimut yang menyelimuti Tetsuya. tangannya mengunci gerakan tangan maupun kaki Tetsuya.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan kenapa sikapmu aneh akhir-akhir ini, Tetsuya?"

"Akashi- _kun_ yang aneh."

"Kapan aku aneh?" Akashi menenggelamkan hidungnya di perpotongan leher Tetsuya. mengendus aroma yang menjadi candu baginya. Lidahnya pun ikut bergerilya menyusuri di kulit seputih porselen itu.

"Eenghh.. geli, Akashi- _kun_."

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

Tetsuya mendorong bahu Akashi agak keras hingga kunciannya terlepas. Tak menunggu, dia segera bangkit. Berdiri di balkon kamar. Mengabaikan eksistensi Akashi yang tengah lekat memandangnya.

Akashi masih tersenyum. Kakinya melangkah menuju tempat Tetsuya berdiri. Kedua lengannya memeluk Tetsuya dari belakang sembari bibir dan hidungnya juga ikut asyik menyesap leher putih nan harum _vanilla_.

"Tetsuya marah?"

"Tidak. Puas-puaskan saja Akashi- _kun_ bermain diluar. Jangan pedulikan aku!"

"Hei, kau marah."

"Aku tidak marah."

"Lalu kenapa Tetsuya menghindariku?"

"…"

"Ayolah, Sayang. Jangan abaikan aku."

Kehilangan kesabaran, Tetsuya menyentak lengan Akashi yang mendekapnya. Namun gagal karena tenaga Akashi yang lebih kuat.

"Bagaimana aku tidak kesal kalau Akashi- _kun_ malah asyik keluyuran daripada merayakan hari-hari _special_ bersamaku!?" Tetsuya berusaha mengabaikan tingkah Akashi yang semakin mendekap dirinya erat, "Aku bahkan tidak bisa bersamamu saat ulang tahun, hari natal dan tahun baru kemarin, Akashi- _kun_."

"Hei, hei, tenang, Tetsuya."

"Kalau Akashi- _kun_ bosan denganku bilang saja, tidak usah mencari alasan."

Akashi terkekeh pelan, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Tetsuya yang tidak menanggapi pesan dan telepon dariku, hm?"

"Kau sendiri yang memulai awalnya."

"Kalau aku jelaskan disini, Tetsuya pasti tidak mau mendengar perkataanku. Jadi, Tetsuya ikut denganku dulu ya?"

"Tidak mau!"

"Berarti butuh paksaan." Selesai dengan perkataannya, Akashi menggendong Tetsuya dengan gaya _bridal_. Telinganya sengaja ditulikan ketika mendengar penolakan dari Tetsuya.

Ibu Tetsuya yang melihat tingkah Akashi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak habis pikir.

" _Okaa_ - _san_ , aku culik Tetsuya dulu."

"Pastikan Tetsu- _kun_ tetap utuh, _ne_?"

" _Hai_."

" _Okaa_ - _san_ , _tasukete_!" Rengek Tetsuya yang masih dalam gendongan Akashi.

Teriakan Tetsuya menghilang saat tubuhnya dimasukan ke dalam mobil mewah Akashi. Pikirannya masih bertanya-tanya mau dibawa kemana dirinya. Namun, meski diliputi banyak pertanyaan, mulut Tetsuya masih begitu gengsi untuk membuka. Pokoknya, kalau Akashi tak mengajaknya bicara, jangan harap Tetsuya membuka mulutnya.

"Sayang, jangan diam saja."

"Akashi- _kun_ mau menculikku kemana?"

"Rahasia."

Grrrh! Kalau tidak mau bilang, kenapa menyuruh dirinya bertanya!

Perjalanan yang diwarnai salju selama 30 menit itu akhirnya sampai. Tetsuya dapat melihat, Akashi memarkirkan mobilnya disebuah pekarangan rumah yang rasanya, Tetsuya tidak asing dengan bentuknya.

Rumah itu tidak begitu besar. Berwarna biru tenang. Desainnya seperti menyatu dengan alam. Ada kolam kecil berair jernih yang mengitari rumah dan berisi ikan-ikan. Ada juga taman kecil di depan rumah. Semua terkesan cantik. Elegan. Artistik dan kalau boleh, bisa disebut mewah namun tidak _glamour_.

Tetsuya memandang Akashi seolah bertanya, siapa pemilik rumah ini? Tapi Akashi tidak menjawabnya. Tangannya malah menarik Tetsuya untuk masuk kedalam dengan tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kirinya, mencoba mengambil sesuatu dari saku. Sebuah kartu khas kunci _apartment_. Jari-jari Akashi dengan terampil menekan beberapa angka yang merupakan sebuah kode untuk masuk. Lampu menyala hijau. Kode akses disetujui. Sebuah pemikiran masuk di otak Tetsuya. Meski kelihatan menyatu dengan alam, namun keamanan rumah ini tidak main-main.

Tetsuya ikut menyusul masuk. Pemandangan dalam rumah tak kalah cantik. Kalau boleh jujur, inilah rumah impiannya.

Lamunan Tetsuya terusik saat Akashi kembali menariknya ke lantai 2 menuju sebuah kamar. Didalamnya terdapat peralatan bayi yang lengkap. Kamar yang juga sudah didesain dengan warna-warna yang ceria.

"Inilah alasanku tak dapat menemuimu saat ulang tahunku kemarin, Tetsuya."

"Jadi ini-"

"Iya, ini adalah rumah untuk kita. Sebenarnya aku ingin menunjukkan padamu saat malam natal, tapi tidak bisa. Sudah jadi tapi aku merasa ada yang kurang. Makanya, aku mendesainnya ulang menggunakan gambaran yang kau buat saat kita berdua berlomba membuat gambar rumah."

Oh, pantes Tetsuya merasa begitu familiar.

"Aku memang tak merayakan ulang tahunku bersamamu, lalu malam natal dan tahun baru. Tapi Tetsuya, Aku ingin mengucapkan ini padamu meski aku tahu sudah sangat terlambat."

Akashi mendekat. Kemudian mendekap Tetsuya erat.

"Selamat hari ibu, sayang. Terimakasih telah mengandung anakku." Perkataan Akashi ditutup dengan ciuman berturut-turut dikening, hidung dan berakhir dengan lumatan di bibir ranum Tetsuya.

Mata Tetsuya terbelalak. Jadi selama ini..

"Akashi- _kun_ , kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Tetsuya. Dan sekarang, aku mau menagih banyak hukuman untukmu."

Tetsuya berkeringat. Memikirkan cara untuk melarikan diri.

"Jangan berpikir untuk lari, sayang. Nah, kesalahan-kesalahan Tetsuya adalah satu, Tetsuya tidak memberitahuku tentang kehamilanmu, padahal aku ayahnya dan itu sudah hampir 3 bulan."

"Tapi, Akashi- _kun_ , aku-"

"Ssst, aku belum selesai. Dua, Tetsuya mengabaikanku. Padahal aku sangat merindukanmu. Tiga, kita sudah menikah, dan kau harus memanggil namaku, Tetsuya. Jadi, Tetsuya tahu kan apa yang harus dilakukan?"

Tetsuya membeku. Tidak mampu menjawab bahkan setelah Akashi menjatuhkan dirinya di sebuah ranjang. Awal sebuah pergulatan.

Bibir itu saling menyesap sebelum akhirnya melumat. Lidah saling membelit, mencoba mendominasi yang jelas dimenangkan Akashi. Tetsuya sendiri hanya mampu mendesah sambil meremat rambut merah suaminya. Malu, tapi ingin lebih.

Tangan Akashi juga tidak diam. Meraba kesana kemari. Mencoba melenyapkan setiap serat kain yang menempel ditubuh keduanya. Bibir Akashi sudah berpindah dari bibir Tetsuya. Beralih menuju perpotongan leher, kemudian turun mempermainkan dua tonjolan yang mengeras. Membuatnya tegang.

"Emmmh.."

"Panggil namaku, sayang."

"Ngghh, Sei- _kun_!" Badan Tetsuya melengkung. Tak mampu menahan geli serta nikmat yang kian menjadi.

…

Akashi memiringkan tubuhnya. Mendekap sosok yang tadi 'bermain' dengannya. Tangannya mengusap keringat yang bertengger pada dahi sang kekasih hati.

"Tetsuya sudah tidur?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeliat sebelum akhirnya mendudukan diri meski pinggangnya masih dilingkari dua lengan berkulit putih yang memeluknya protektif.

"Sei- _kun_ keluar banyak."

"Salah Tetsuya yang menghindariku hampir sebulan. Tentu saja pasokan 'vanilla'ku melimpah."

"Dasar mesum. Sei-kun bahkan 'bermain' lebih dari 5 kali." Gerutu Tetsuya.

Akashi hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuan Tetsuya.

"Rasanya lengket dan penuh." Tetsuya berdiri dan bisa merasakan adanya sesuatu yang mengalir diantara dua kaki.

"Kata-katamu bisa membuatku kembali menidurimu, sayang."

"Lagipula, ini bukan 100% salahku kok. Aku tidak memberitahu Sei- _kun_ karena memang ini kejutan. Midorima- _kun_ baru memberitahuku kalau aku hamil sekitar awal Desember."

"Tetap saja, aku tidak mau Tetsuya menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini. Kalau nanti terjadi apa-apa, bagaimana?"

" _Gomen_ , Sei- _kun_."

"Dan kenapa kau bertanya kepada anggota _Kiseki_ _No_ _Sedai_ , Tetsuya, kalau aku sering menghubungimu? Tentu saja aku akan terus menerus menghubungi istriku yang seenaknya menghilang dan meninggalkan suaminya hingga kesepian." Sindir Akashi pada Tetsuya yang masih memalingkan mukanya.

Akashi berdiri dan menunduk tepat didepan perut Tetsuya yang mulai membuncit, kemudian menciumnya lembut, "Terimakasih telah hadir, sayang. Jangan nakal, kami menunggumu disini."

Wajah Tetsuya memerah saat mendengar monolog Akashi dengan sang calon buah hati.

"Apa Sei-kun senang kalau aku hamil?"

Akashi mendongak. Memandang wajah dari ibu calon penerusnya,"Tidak, aku tidak senang."

Mata Tetsuya terbelalak, sedang Akashi tersenyum sambil melanjutkan,"Tapi aku sangat bahagia," Tangan putih itu menarik dahi Tetsuya untuk mendekat dan menciumnya mesra,"Terimakasih, sayang. Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun, kado natal serta tahun baru terindah yang pernah ku dapat."

Tetsuya tak mampu menjawab. Wajahnya terlalu memerah untuk memandang wajah tampan didepannya. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya memeluk suaminya erat dan berguman lirih, " _Arigato_ , Sei- _kun_ , untuk semuanya."

Romansa itu berlanjut kembali dalam sebuah rumah kecil penuh kehangatan. Merah dan biru, kembali menyatu dalam sebuah pagutan.

END.

Author's Note :

Hae, selamat hari Ibu ya minna *telatbanget! btw, sebenarnya ini sudah saya bikin sejak hari ibu terus mau di publish pas tahun baru loh, tapi lupa di publish gara-gara dokumennya cuman dikasih nama 'ide6' (ini nama yang saya tulis kalo ceritanya belum kelar) dan ternyata setelah saya searching nama 'ide' , saya punya banyak cerita Akakuro yang saya lupa bikinnya jaman kapan, hahaha #gakusahditanggapikegajeansaya.

Oh, dan selain itu, pas tahun baru banyak banget pairing favorite yang ceritanya di publish, yah, saya tenggelam dengan damai deh disitu :D

Saya curhat dikit nih. Udah pada nonton OVA 75.5 Kurobas sama dengerin lagu 'Answer' Akashi ft. Kuroko belum? Ah, dua hal itu bikin fell saya buat Akakuro jadi maxi :D . saya jadi banyak banget imajinasi untuk Akakuro sampe bingung mana yang mau saya jadiin duluan XD

Nah, silahkan tinggalkan jejak ya tapi no flame ya, hehehe

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


End file.
